Watching Over You
by chugirl2526
Summary: Small slash story set after 'Charlie'. Vince tells Howard that Charlie watches him while he's sleeping, only because Vince can't find himself saying that's it's himself that watches Howard. My first slash, please be kind.


Watching Over You.

Summery- Small slash story set after 'Charlie'. Vince tells Howard that Charlie watches him while he's sleeping, only because Vince can't find himself saying that's it's himself that watches Howard. My first slash, please be kind.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Mighty Boosh. If I did own anything from it, it would have to be Vince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince Noir, King of the Mods/Electro Poof, couldn't sleep. He'd been trying to get off to sleep for an hour, but to no avial. He looked over to his best friend, Howard Moon, Jazz Maverick/Genre Spanner, sleeping not to far from him in his own sleeping bag and sighed. Vince got out of his sleeping bag and kneeled next to Howards, watching him and wishing how much he could have Howard to himself, to have and to hold.

Vince had these feelings since he met Howard in school, after he recieved his Btec national in Art and Hair design. He was going to say on college and earn some GCSEs, but Howard suddenly moved into his life and changed everything for the best. So it wasn't the best job in the world, but at least he was with the one he loved. But he wouldn't dare let Howard know his feelings, he knew Howard would love Mrs Gideon more then him.

It was only two days ago the whole Charlie thing happened, and Vince nearly let hinted his feelings about Howard...

------------_Flashback-------------------_

_Vince and Howard were on millet distribution, feeding the small animals in the hutches near their hut. Vince was wearing a snappy black and white poncho._

_"Why are you so happy today, Vince?" His mate asked. 'Because I was watching you sleep again' Thought Vince._

_"It must be this poncho, it's impossible to be unhappy in a poncho" he replied instead._

_Howard sighed and sat down on the bench behind him "What's the matter with you today?" The Electro Poof asked._

_"My mind needs stimulating, Vince. Which is why I'm going to become a writer"._

_"You can't be a writer, you haven't got a pen" Vince laughed_

_"You don't have to have a pen, besides I'll use my typewriter in the hut to write it out"._

_"I'm a writer" "You?" Howard asked, disbeliving._

_"Yeah, the Charlie novels, remember?" Vince then gave a quick account of the story of how Cahrlie came to be._

_"Charlie isn't real, you know that right?" _

_"He is real, Howard. I've seen him at night"_

_"HE isn't Vince. shut up about Charlie now..." Howard said, starting to panic._

_"...watching you sleeping" Vince finished his own sentence. There was an eerie silence between them until Howard spoke next._

_"Wait, who's been watching over me?" Vince paniced himself now, he had to think of a good excuse._

_"Charlie has. I've seen him at night watching you sleeeping. He likes you, thinks you're funny, even if you do listen to Jazz"_

_"Why didn't you stop him from staring at me?" Howard demanded, believing the lie "You know that I don't like him"_

_"Well he wasn't doing anything wrong, just looking. Besides he stops after a few minutes, knowing he can't have you. He likes you loads, too much. He even loves you" Vince stopped himself before he revealed anymore of his feelings. Howard looked at him like Vince grew bat ears and a lions tail._

_"Just, next time, try and get him to knock it off. It's starting to creep me out now" Vince, broken-hearted agreed and they went and finsihed their job._

_-------------Flashback ends-----------------------_

When he heard those words, Vince disided to keep his feelings in check, making sure he didn't hint or blert them out again. It only hurt him to know the truth, so he disided to have a realationship with one of the pandas instead, to keep his mind off Howard. But in the end, it wasn't really working, he still kept thinking of Howard.

He turned his head down when he heard a moan coming from Howard, the sound bringing a smile to his lips and a sensual heat creeping down to his groinal area. He looked away again and remembered more about that day. He remembered when Howard punched Mrs Gideon out because she critisized his sentence, he was so pleased because she would keep away from Howard, leaving Vince a chance to get his mate for himself. He remembered getting Howard his own poncho becasue he was so depressed that Mrs Gideon went off with Vince's panda, and the fun they had when Vince also brought out the somberos as well.

Before he knew what was happening, Vince had found himself in a very akward and erect situation. He blushed as he rushed to the toilet, unaware that Howard had woken up enough to see him run off. Howard rubbed his eyes slowly and got up slowly all the time keeping his eyes on the bathroom door, he then walked over and pressed his ear to the door.

"Oh God, not again. This is the thrid time this week" He heard Vince yell at himself, anguished. Howard knocked on the door, thinking his Electro Poof was ill _'Yes, MY Electro Poof. I love him, but I don't know how he'd react to it'_

"Who's that?" He heard Vince yell "It's Santa, I'm here a few months early just for you. Who do you think it is, you berk?" Howard rolled his eyes.

"Howard? Please don't come in. I'm nearly finished, just don't come in" The anguish in Vince's voice tore at Howards heart, so he turned the handle, surprized to find it unlocked. What Howard saw sent seasual heat around his body down to his groinal area. Vince was sat on the toilet seat, hand around his rod as he tried to rub out his lust for the person watching him.

"I told you not to come in. I haven't finished yet. Go back to sleep" He held his head down as he said this, embrassed and looking at a now very interesting spot on the floor. Howard didn't go back though, he walked closer to the Mod king and lay his hand on Vince's shoulder. Vince looked up at the Jazz Maverack, seeing understanding in his eyes.

"It isn't Charlie who's been watching me sleep, loving me or even getting hard for me, is it?" Vince looked down again, but Howard bought his face back up to his own and pressed his lips gently againest Vince's, then again a bit more passionatly. When they broke apart, he just smiled when he saw the cute confused look on Vince's face.

"Why did you never tell me about this? You know we can talk about anything" Vince's voice broke, as tears started to form in his eyes "I was just afraid you wouldn't accept them, because you were always chasing Mrs Gideon and loving her instead" He then broke down into tears, his body shaking from the sobs. Howard held him close to him and rocked his best friend until he calmed down.

"Do you know why I'm always after Gideon?" He felt Vince's head shake no in his shoulder "I was trying to make you jealous, make you want to come to me and take me there and then" Vince moved his head up, shock written on his face.

"You...you had feelings for.. for me?" Howard smiled and nodded his head, making Vince smile as well. They then sat there in silence, sitting on the bathroom floor in each others arms. After a while, Vince broke the silence "Well, aren't we both a couple of messes?" He heard Howard chuckle and felt himself going hard again. The Jazz lover notised this and smiled, getting up and taking Vince with him.

"I know a great way of getting rid of that lust" He suggested, a passionate gleam in his eyes, leading a excited Vince back towards their sleeping bags.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think for my first slash? It probably sucks, but it's my first Boosh fanfic so please be kind :) From chugirl2526


End file.
